


A Jesus Christ Super Star parody

by stipethom



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Jesus Christ Super Star, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 18:08:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5712031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stipethom/pseuds/stipethom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regret will get him nowhere</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Jesus Christ Super Star parody

A Jesus Christ Super Star parody of Clex. “Why do you betray me with a kiss?” Superman, the savior of mankind asked with considerable grief. He couldn't believe what his favorite apostle just did. Lex, the Judas, declared I just wanted to do the right thing. I only wanted to solve the alien threat, that was all. That was realistic and I wasn't being too paranoid. Fuck you blood money, I was never short of money anyway……However, after the death of Christ, Lex the Judas realized it was all his fault. He did this to Superman, the son of God, the son of man. He had murdered the best of man. As a consequence, the Judas hanged himself from the dark as hell gallows， and those meat-eating reporters of Metropolis came with cameras, closing on the corpse, in order to get a best photograph.

Oh gosh how I wish someone could write something like that!


End file.
